cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Indonesia
border |flagsize = 125 |flag_type = National flag |image_symbol = Garuda-pancasila.jpg |symbol_type = Coat of Arms, Symbol of Ideology, & official Seal. |symbol_size = 125 |motto = Although we are different, but still we are one! |anthem = Indonesia Raya |image_map = 800px-LocationIndonesia.svg.png |mapsize = 800 |capital = New Jakarta |languages = Bahasa Indonesia |demonym = Indonesian |formationdate = 1/11/2012 |formationtime = 8:17:57 AM |government = Democracy |ruler = Josua Herjanto |allianceflag = Flag of LoSS.jpg |alliance = League of Small Superpowers |forumurl = http://smallsuperpowers.com |seniority = 1/19/2012 |team = Black |statisticsdate = 1/23/2013 |totalpop = 14,099 |civilians = 11,599 |soldiers = 2,500 |soldiereff = 3,920 |density = 22.64 |litrate = 100 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 35,952 |attacking = 16,148 |defending = 19,804 |casualtyrank = 6,154 |currency = Dollar |infra = 1,400.00 |tech = 510.37 |nationstrength = 9,401.933 |rank = 6,966 |alliancerank = 91 |alliancecount = 177 |efficiency = 32.88 |landarea = 622.717 mile diameter |space = none |environment = 1.5 |envnum = 9.00 |defcon = 5 |mode = peace |modedate = 1/23/2012 |state = Peace |nuke = No |number = 0 |nativeresources = |slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = none }} Neo Indonesia is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 378 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Neo Indonesia work diligently to produce Wheat and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Neo Indonesia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Neo Indonesia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Neo Indonesia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Neo Indonesia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Formerly the United States of Indonesia, it suffered another civil war. Not much is known what cause the war, but the outcome is won by the Ultranationalist. Casualties were massive & quite staggering, estimated death toll was 1 billion, including civilians & military. With most of the nation's infrastucture, technology & economy reduced to nearly nothing, the remaining people starts building the new nation, now renowned as Neo Indonesia. Government Although the 1st Civil War caused changes to the nation's governmental system, still several elements of the original government were incorporated to the new nation. After the 2nd Civil War, the nation's government system was switched many times, just to satisfy the people of the nation. The government is still using the old republic style of governing, although several changes were made to incorporate it to the new governing systems. Indonesia is a republic with a presidential system. As a unitary state, power is concentrated in the central government. Following the end of the 1st Civil War, Indonesian political and governmental structures have undergone major reforms. Four amendments to the 1945 Constitution of Indonesia have revamped the executive, judicial, and legislative branches. The president is the head of state, commander-in-chief of the Indonesian National Armed Forces, and the director of domestic governance, policy-making, and foreign affairs. The president appoints a council of ministers, who are not required to be elected members of the legislature. The 2004 presidential election (pre-2nd Civil War) was the first in which the people directly elected the president and vice president. The president may serve a maximum of two consecutive five-year terms. The highest representative body at national level is the People's Consultative Assembly (MPR). Its main functions are supporting and amending the constitution, inaugurating the president, and formalizing broad outlines of state policy. It has the power to impeach the president. The MPR comprises two houses; the People's Representative Council (DPR), with 560 members, and the Regional Representative Council (DPD), with 132 members. The DPR passes legislation and monitors the executive branch; party-aligned members are elected for five-year terms by proportional representation. Reforms since 1998 have markedly increased the DPR's role in national governance. The DPD is a new chamber for matters of regional management. Most civil disputes appear before a State Court (Pengadilan Negeri); appeals are heard before the High Court (Pengadilan Tinggi). The Supreme Court (Mahkamah Agung) is the country's highest court, and hears final cessation appeals and conducts case reviews. Other courts include the Commercial Court, which handles bankruptcy and insolvency; a State Administrative Court (Pengadilan Tata Negara) to hear administrative law cases against the government; a Constitutional Court (Mahkamah Konstitusi) to hear disputes concerning legality of law, general elections, dissolution of political parties, and the scope of authority of state institutions; and a Religious Court (Pengadilan Agama) to deal with codified Sharia Law cases.